Agent Swan
by TwilightLabyrinth
Summary: Bella is no longer the girl Edward left, n as an agent of the BPRD she's going back to Forks to face her past and an enemy that disappears as soon as its seen.
1. Chapter 1

I ran my fingers through my short blue hair and sighed. Nuada turned his head and gave me a weird look which I returned full force. Without thinking I began to twist my ring, something that dear old Abe considered a nervous habit. It wasn't my fault that I was uncomfortable in this situation. When I'd joined the BPRD I had made it clear that I was willing to go anywhere but Washington. And in the end, after trips to India, China, and Ireland, here I was on a chartered plane to Seattle, Washington to investigate strange occurrences in the area surrounding Forks, the small town I thought I'd left behind. I wished I had managed to truly leave it all behind me.

"What's wrong, Swan?" Red asked.

I shook my head at him. It didn't even register to them that the place the place we were going to was my home town or that I had no wish to go home at the moment. The entire investigation would have to be performed with the cooperation of the local LEOs; aka my father, a man I had not spoken to in close to six years. We had a falling out after Edward dumped me. I had decided to take control of my life, I got a better job (away from Mike Newton), started martial arts classes, and begun dying my hair. He thought I was just trying to be different than when I'd been with Edward but that was only half the truth. Looking back on that period in my life I realized how pathetic I was. All I'd ever done was hide behind Edward and let him fight my battles for me.

That's how I got involved with magik. Not the stuff from Harry Potter where if you've got it you've got it and if you don't you don't. All humans have it but very few can still call upon its power. The guy I worked for in Seattle was a Caster, one of the few with ability to use magik. Under him I first heard of the BPRD though I'd never thought about joining until later. I graduated and moved to the East coast to college. On my own I began to test the waters with new spells. And that's when Professor Broom found, as a sophomore who had just gotten out of a cult that was in to summoning demons. He recruited me with an offer to pay my way through college if I consulted on certain missions and later agreed to work for the BPRD. Being a relatively poor college student I accepted.

"Stop being so strange, sorceress, I can feel your thoughts." Nuada growled.

"I'm not a sorceress." I growled back.

The bond between me and the exiled elf prince was nowhere near that of he and his sister but was similar. Using blood magik and necromancy I'd brought him back so that my colleagues could extract information from him. On accident I brought both the prince and the princess back. I had not been informed of the connection they shared. The plan was to lay him to rest as soon as we had what we needed but it seemed wrong to practically kill them again for one of their crimes. Because of my reluctances to kill them I was put in charge of the criminal half of the duo. Later I found out Abe and Nuala, Nuada's sister, were in love and it made things easier.

I crossed my legs as the plane began to descend. Things needed to be planned out before we landed in Seattle and for some reason Manning had put me in charge. When we landed we would meet with other agents stationed in the area in one of the empty lounges. Afterwards we would get into the vehicles the agency was providing and head to the hotel. And then tomorrow our investigation would begin along with a terrible headache. I rubbed my temples just thinking about it. As I was my phone rang. I pulled it out without saying a word.

"Agent Swan," Manning's voice stated through the phone.

"Sir, we are just about to land so I don't have much time."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you were making good time. Do you have any idea how you're going to conduct this investigation?"

"Yes sir, I'm going to start talking to some of my contacts in the area while some of the others work with the local LEOs. At this point my main objective is to identify the creature and its numbers then determine the best way to either neutralize or detain it."

"I look forward to your report, Agent Swan. Good luck."

He hung up without mentioning any reservations I might have had about the mission. I swallowed any complaints and turned off the cell. If anything was certain about this mission it was that Manning wanted specific people on it and I was not sure if he wanted me or my charge. I looked out one of the windows to see Seattle's skyline just below a few wisps of cloud. There was a churning feeling deep in my gut. A part of me felt like I should want to be there, it had been my home once. There should have been some kind of emotional attachment but there wasn't. I had left Forks and Washington behind me when I'd left.

"I can't believe I'm back here already." I whispered.

"_I can't believe you're doing this Bella. Edward left you I get that but don't you think this is a little much? You could go to a school closer to home, still be close, or you could stay with your mother in Florida but not in New York! That's just too far!" My dad yelled as I packed._

_I turned sharply. "You don't get it Charlie! This has nothing to do with him! Normal people go away when they graduate. That's all I want, to go on and live a normal life away from Forks!" I yelled back._

_I pushed past him and stormed into the bathroom with my duffle bag. He followed me and watched as I threw my things into my bag. It was completely silent between us except for the sound of plastic bottles hitting each other. I paused and looked in the mirror. At that time my hair was a sunflower yellow, I had hoped it would bring me happiness but like all the others had only caused a greater rift between my father and I. I sighed. There was no turning back now, though, my choice was made. He moved to the side as I went back to my room to get the rest of my things. I grabbed my bags and headed down stairs. "Just let me go." I whispered._

_I passed Charlie, who was still by the bathroom where I'd left him. "Good-bye, Charlie."_

_Once I was out the door I threw my bags into the back of my new pick-up. I drove off and never looked back. _

"Hey, Swan, wake up. We're here." Red said shaking me a little.

I got up and straightened my stiff back and neck. Rain pelted against the outside of the plane. "It's raining. God I hate the rain." Liz said as she walked out.

"It's always raining here." I said following her.


	2. Chapter 2

As we stepped through the gate I made sure the glamour was up. That was my first job, make sure that we weren't discovered; otherwise we wouldn't get very far on anything. We each shouldered backpacks and checked our gear. Airport security came over to check on us but stopped when I flashed my badge. There was a look at the badge and my hair like someone like me shouldn't be working for the government.

"FBI?" Liz asked.

"A cover, I have ones for you as well. It's just a way to allow us to move around without people asking too many questions. The whole thing was Manning's idea." I pocketed the badge and checked my phone. "Looks like we are in Lounge 5, that way."

We headed out together for the lounge. The local agents were supposed to meet us there and debrief us on what they knew or what they at least thought they knew. The reports that Manning showed me said that the creature was seen for no more than ten minutes at a time and had never truly attacked but there were reports of attacks by something that looked like the creature. In all cases the thing just disappeared without a trace and into thin air. The only evidence left behind was minor and superficial cuts and bruises. Rarely was there any damage to the surrounding area or any prints. All reports were sketchy and of course bore the signature of the local sheriff, Charlie Swan.

Outside of Lounge 5 were two suites waiting for us. They nodded to us as we entered but didn't say anything to us. The lounge was practically empty except for three people huddled around a single table near the windows. The others walked over but I held back a little. I was still the new kid on the block. Liz looked over her shoulder and nodded for me to join them. Trying to look as confident as possible I made my way over to them. What was Manning thinking?

"So this is the guy who tried to kill off the human race last year? Yesh, I'm glad we've got him under control." One of the agents said. "And you must be Agent Swan, the agent in charge for this one and the one responsible for elf boy over there."

"That's me," I shrugged.

"It's been a while since China and a few colors, too, hasn't it Bell?" Agent Joren Stone asked offering me his hand.

"It has, on both ends," we laughed and shook hands.

"China, what did you two do in China?" Red asked.

"Bella and I were stationed in Guilin to take care of some rouge children of the moon in the area. We both have our scars but only Bella was ever infected, luckily there is an antidote and we got it just in time, if I remember correctly." He looked at me like he used to while we were in China. I bit my lip thankful that Abe needed to touch someone to read their mind because things had been…heated in China. The whole affair had been fun while it lasted but we both knew it would end as soon as one of us was transferred. The incident that he had mentioned was right before we broke things up between us, it had almost gotten too serious at that point.

"So shall we go over the reports so we can get to our hotel and catch up on some sleep?" Liz asked.

"Right, I assume you guy have heard the stories. Black wolves attacking people and then disappearing. Local LEO's are all over this, the Sheriff in Forks- Charles Swan- is chewing our ears off for answers. He doesn't seem to care for government stonewalling." The third agent summed up from one of the official reports.

"Swan…., any relation, Bella?" Joren asked.

I nodded. "My father, he and I don't see eye to eye on much." Joren nodded back, understanding. I had told him about it back in China. "We haven't spoken since I left for college; I really didn't plan on coming back here at all."

"Well one of you has to talk to the guy, he signed all the reports." The first agent stated handing over a stack of reports. "How many officers does this town have?"

"Not many, the town itself isn't very big, I know several people on this list of victims. I went to high school with at least three of them." I said leafing through them. I handed them over to the others so the others could look them over and pulled up a chair. "So do you guys have any ideas about what this thing is?"

"Honestly, no. When the calls first came in we thought it was just a lone wolf or a straggler of some kind looking for food. Then we started looking at the evidence or lack thereof, I should say." Joren said. "European legends talk about Black Dogs of all kinds, but very rarely do you see one of those attack, though. We were just about to check out the local parish when the brass called you guys in." Joren looked me in the eye. "Does Manning know how close you are to this one?"

"He knows, I'm wondering if this revenge for disobeying orders in Ireland." I leaned back. "He definitely was not pleased with me after that one."

"We should get going; we need to set up base at the hotel so that tomorrow we can head out to look for whatever this thing is." Liz looked from her watch to me.

I nodded and got up. All five of us gathered or belongings and all the paperwork Joren and his team had brought with them. Joren followed us and grabbed me by the arm. I turned back around to look him in the eyes. His eyebrows were scrunched together with worry. After China I don't think either of us knew what to say to the other. He took a deep breath. "I know how it ended with us but if you need anything or just to talk or whatever just call, ok?"

"Thanks," I smiled awkwardly.

He let go of my arm and stepped back looking awkwardly at the floor. Looking back at the last day we had together, I could see that maybe we had made a huge mistake about how we dealt with our relationship and that we had been foolish to believe that we could make it work without feelings or left over feelings. It hurt every once in a while when I thought about how it ended. Those feelings mixed with this case were going to make my life more difficult. I let the others drive to the hotel I really didn't care my mind was far away.

_My eyes opened to the fuzzy white world people call the hospital. Stupid machines beeped and made other noises all around me adding to my headache. In fact every part of me hurt. I groaned and tried to sit up but there were too many tubes and I.V.'s holding me down. Laying back I tried to remember what had happened. I could remember the phone call from the other agent, Quin, in the morning and telling Joren to get up and then the scene. A little girl ripped to shreds on the pavement. And then….the hunt. Oh, god, Quin was dead._

"_You're awake. How do you feel?" I look over at Joren who was sitting in a car across the room. He looked messed up and tired._

"_Quin's dead." I stated like it was all I could feel. Quin dead, me out for who knows how long, and Joren left to mourn and worry for us respectively._

"_You were bitten. They got you the antidote fast enough though. You've been in a coma for a few days." He stood up and I could feel his pain. The distance between us was almost immeasurable now._

"_Joren…" He shook his head and walk out the door. _


End file.
